Candy Havoc
by sonicstories245
Summary: Princess Bubblegum is kidnapped, but not by the Ice King; by a much more dangerous unknown force. Now, Finn and Jake must race to solve the mystery and save Princess Bubblegum, all while leading the Candy Kingdom in the process. Rating is subject to change.


**Yay! My first Adventure Time story! Alright, new territory here, so don't be too hard on me. Constructive criticism would be helpful, though. But don't go out of your way if that's not what you want to do. Er. . . you know what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. They belong to Pendelton Ward/Cartoon Network.**

**Here we go! First chapter of Candy Havoc! Enjoy!**

(Finn's POV)

So much for a visit with Princess Bubblegum.

She had called us last night, saying that she needed us here tomorrow morning. She said it was "fairly urgent". So, naturally, Jake and I were happy to oblige.

I woke up the next day feeling great. I sat up in my bed and threw the blanket across the room to wake Jake up. But, apparently, he had woken up early to make breakfast. A normal one, I hoped.

"Eggs and bacon!" He shouted from the kitchen. My prayers were answered.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled. I shot out of my bed and landed by my clothes. I changed as fast as I could.

I dashed over to the ladder and slid down. Upon landing, I bolted over to the table. Jake slid a pile of scrambled eggs and two pieces of bacon on my plate. I shoved the food in my mouth in two seconds flat.

"Let's go!" I screamed through a mouthful of food, banging my silverware on the table.

"Hey! I still gotta eat!" He responded loudly, pointing his fork at me threateningly.

The dog grew in size until his head hit the ceiling. Then, he poured the normal-sized food down his now gigantic throat. After that, he shrunk back to normal size.

"_Now _let's go," He grinned.

"YEAH!" I shouted, jumping out of the window. Jake stretched his arm and caught me, then jumped out the same window, growing in size as he went. Then, after landing, he set me on his back. After that, he bolted toward the Candy Kingdom.

We arrived at the kingdom an hour past dawn. We found the Candy Kingdom bustling about as usual. The adults were doing their jobs, while the little candy children laughed and played. It seemed like a pretty normal day. I didn't understand what was so urgent. Jake and I just strolled over to Princess Bubblegum's castle. On the way, some marshmallow kid ran up to us.

"IT'S THE END!" He screamed hysterically, running around us again and again. I raised an eyebrow.

Jake stretched his head back to me. "What the Glob is he talking about?" He muttered.

"No idea," I whispered in reply. "Just some crazy little kid." Jake returned his head to the previous location.

We continued on. When we finally arrived at the castle, Peppermint Butler hurriedly approached.

"Greetings, Finn, Jake," He said, bowing, in a sort of expressionless way. "Come with me."

I looked over at Jake. He shrugged.

We followed Peppermint Butler as he led us into the castle. Cinnamon Bun was stuck to the floor, naturally.

"Hey guys!" He blurted.

"Hi," I responded. Jake gave an awkward wave. Cinnamon Bun saluted.

We continued walking. Peppermint Butler led us up some stairs. Actually, a lot of stairs. After a while, my legs started to hurt. I glanced over at Jake. He seemed to be feeling the same way too. Right when I decided to say something, we arrived at Princess Bubblegum's room.

We waited. And waited.

Finally, Jake decided to speak up. "Why isn't she-"

"PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Peppermint Butler screamed suddenly.

"By who?" I asked, wondering what was so terrible. "The Ice King?"

"No. . . no," He started to pace back and forth. "It wasn't Ice King. _Definitely_ not Ice King."

"Then who was it?" Jake inquired.

"Well. . . um. . ." Peppermint Butler tugged at his sleeve. "I. . .I don't know."

"Wait. . . You _don't _know who kidnapped her?" I asked. "Then how do you know it wasn't the Ice King?"

Peppermint Butler continued to pace. He was sweating. . . I think. Do candy people sweat? Well, anyway, he seemed a lot more nervous than usual.

"I mean, it was done in secret. No one knew she was gone until morning," He gritted his teeth and winced, pacing faster and faster.

"Hmm. . . ." I rubbed my chin.

"Hmm. . . ." Jake mimicked.

Suddenly, I realized something. "W-wait a minute," I said. "Who's gonna lead the Candy Kingdom then?"

"I don't know. I certainly can't," Peppermint Butler stopped pacing. He thought for a moment. "But maybe. . . maybe you two could."

"Us!?" Jake and I shouted in unison.

"Well, why not?" Peppermint Butler asked. "I think you guys are certainly up for the job."

"We don't know anything about ruling a kingdom!" Jake yelled. Now he was the one pacing.

"I'm probably one of the dumbest people you know, Peppermint Butler!" I put my hands on my head in desperation. "Can't someone else do it?" That's when I started to pace as well.

"I can't think of anyone else who could," Peppermint Butler replied. "You guys are the best I know at being courteous and generous to everyone. You are always able to solve people's problems."

Jake and I stopped pacing. I blushed. Jake gave a small smile.

"You two are probably the most prepared for the job. Don't you think?" Peppermint Butler asked.

Jake and I shrugged.

"I guess," I admitted. Jake nodded.

"So. . . you'll do it?" Peppermint Butler suddenly looked a lot happier.

Jake and I gave each other a look. His expression said _We better help them. _Mine probably said _What'll happen if we don't?_

"You bet," Jake grinned, his hands on his hips.

"Without question," I added, giving Peppermint Butler a thumbs up.

"Yes! Happy day for the Candy Kingdom!" He did some sort of awkward jig or something. "I'll go alert the others!"

"You. . . you do that," I told him.

We watched as he ran across the room and bolted down the stairs, singing some melody all the way. I smiled. Even though we needed to find Princess Bubblegum as well, I was certainly happy to help the candy people in their time of need. I glanced over at Jake. He was smiling as well.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**A/N: Please tell me if you think the characters are OOC at all. I appreciate you taking time to read my story. Review if you want to! . . .Heh, that rhymes.**


End file.
